


(everything on the ice) we call love

by ThisUsernameTaken



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Missing Scene, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Pining, Pre-Relationship, i'm still learning them don't hurt me, just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUsernameTaken/pseuds/ThisUsernameTaken
Summary: Just a place to dump little Yuri on Ice things I write._Yuuri’s always been selfish.He’d stolen Viktor away from the world and into his own. He’d spun him dizzy until Yuuri was all he could see, all he’d ever want.I want you to skate like you’re trying to seduce me.(What Viktor doesn't tell him is that he already has.)(But he doesn't need to know that.)(Not yet.)





	(everything on the ice) we call love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri’s always been selfish.
> 
> He’d stolen Viktor away from the world and into his own. He’d spun him dizzy until Yuuri was all he could see, all he’d ever want.
> 
> _I want you to skate like you’re trying to seduce me._
> 
> (What Viktor doesn't tell him is that he already has.)
> 
> (But he doesn't need to know that.)
> 
> (Not yet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to go with the last two episodes.

They face each other, backlit by the city in the soft lighting of their hotel room.

 

Viktor’s hair falls in silky tufts over his face, framing bright blue eyes. They’re flecked with green, and in that moment, Yuuri thinks they’re brighter than the city, brighter than the stars. He’s close enough to touch, and Yuuri’s fingers curl loosely in his lap.

 

He’s close enough to touch, and he leans closer still. Yuuri only looks away, mouth working silently. And he- he wants to. He wants to touch him so _badly_.

 

He wants to thread his fingers through the curtain of hair just inches before him. He wants to hook his hands behind his neck and breathe into the small of his throat. He wants to spill into him, the rush of ice and adrenaline fresh on his cheeks as they tangle into the other in the best possible way.

 

He wants-. Well. He wants _him._

 

Yuuri’s always been selfish.

 

\--

 

Gloved hands cup his jaw, curling delicately as a thumb brushes balm and a promise into his lips.

 

He still feels it, on the ice. Feels the warm electric tingle buzzing in his skin. It only serves to fuel him further.

 

Hips cock, chin lifts, eyes smirk with a kiss chapped smile.

 

Then the music begins.

 

Gone were the half conjured fantasies that tasted maddeningly of _maybe_. Gone were the pork cutlet bowls that danced across his mind. Gone was the mediocre.

 

The figure gliding across the ice was a storm all his own _._

 

Drawn in glittering black and silver, rhinestones catching in the light like constellations. His body moved like music, fluid as if he were creating the very notes with every sweep of his skates.

 

Yuuri’s always been selfish.

 

He’d stolen Viktor away from the world and into his own. He’d spun him dizzy until Yuuri was all he could see, all he’d ever want.

 

_I want you to skate like you’re trying to seduce me._

 

A spark of ice.

 

(What Viktor doesn’t tell him is that he already he has.)

 

The crack of metal.

 

(But he doesn’t need to know that.)  


A twirling arc.  


(Not yet.)

 

And the effortless glide to gravity. He does it again, and again, and again.

 

Viktor watches it all, rapt.

 

Not yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be expanded into a separate fic later on. We'll see. Thoughts?


End file.
